The purpose of this project is to establish a physicochemical basis of taste reception. Using the techniques of surface physical chemistry we have demonstrated that charged monolayer of phospholipids change surface pressure in a manner which correlates with electrophysiological and psychophysical responses to various tastants. Our studies indicate that surface pressure changes may play a role in normal chemoreception in taste. This has lead to the prediction, born out psychophysically, that surface active agents may be powerful taste suppressants. This work has also suggested that known taste suppressants such as gemnemic acid may be surface active. This has also been verified. Future work involves physicochemical, electrophysiological, and psychophysical studies to illucidate further the role of surface activity in taste.